Pienso en ti
by cariithoopreina
Summary: El infierno se desato luego de que un "amigo" de su madre las viera en el centro comercial compartiendo un tierno beso... One Shot


Pienso en ti

La noche era fría, hacia menos de dos meses, Judy y Russell Fabray se habían reconciliado, ocasionando que el hombre volviera a vivir con ellas, hecho que no le agradó mucho a su hija menor pero poco o nada podía hacer; las cosas las habían llevado con calma, ignorándose el uno al otro, pero esa calma, se fue al carajo cuando sus padres se había enterado de su relación con la Diva y como era de esperarse se opusieron. El infierno se desato luego de que un "amigo" de su madre las viera en el centro comercial compartiendo un tierno beso; nadie de sus amigos conocía de dicha relación, pero aquel señor no se pudo quedar callado y ante el chisme de que la hija menor de uno de los miembros de su iglesia estaba en pecado comunico a todos sus miembros por lo cual, solo fueron cuestión de horas en para que Russel se enterara de la situación logrando acabar con las vacaciones de Quinn y con todas sus salidas con su novia con la cual no había podido tener ningún tipo de acercamiento; su celular fue decomisado, su computadora, cualquier tipo de elemento que le permitiera la comunicación con la diva le fue retirado; estaba en completo aislamiento y para su desgracia, su hermana Frannie había decidido pasar las vacaciones en casa, ocasionando más de un enfrentamiento verbal con Quinn. Con nada más a la mano que su pequeña libreta de secretos y su vieja guitarra, se dedicó a componerle una pequeña canción a su novia, al amor de su vida.

Una diminuta e imperceptible melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación de la ex cheerio. Judy, su madre que en ese momento iba a llevarle algo de cenar ya que se había reusado a bajar para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con su hermana, la escucho cantar…

_Cuando las cosas del todo no van bien__  
__Cuando me siento vencido por caer__  
__Te necesito a mi lado__  
__Cuando se quiebra en pedazos mi alegría__  
__Y está de cuestas treparme por la vida__  
__Te necesito a mi lado__  
__Cuando conmigo estoy tan solo__  
__Y no encuentro otro modo de seguir_

Judy Fabray se recostó en la puerta de su hija con la bandeja en las manos, para poder escuchar más claramente la voz entrecortada de su hija; su corazón comenzó a comprimirse al captar el tono de voz que tenía su princesa.

_Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a comenzar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti te juro gano la batalla__  
__Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a respirar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti mi cuerpo recupera el alma_

Unas lágrimas imposibles de contener, comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la rubia mayor, Frannie que en ese momento cruzaba por aquel pasillo vio las lágrimas de su madre, se acercó a ella dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Quinn para decirle una que otra verdad a su hermana; pero fue ella misma, su madre, quien la detuvo para poder seguir contemplando la voz melódica, apagada y triste de su hija menor.

_Cuando decido de pronto que voy a partir  
Cuando me alejo en secreto del todo de más  
Te necesito a mi lado._

_Cuando derrumbo mis sueños y los doy perdidos  
Cuando después de intentar se cierran mis caminos  
Te necesito a mi lado_

_Cuando conmigo estoy tan solo  
Y no encuentro otro modo de seguir  
Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más_

Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada triste; Frannie comenzaba a sentirse culpable por el aislamiento de su hermana; ella aun no lograba comprender como era que habiendo tantos hombres en Lima, tantos hombres en Ohio, su hermana tenía que fijarse en una mujer. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en Rachel Berry?

_Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a comenzar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti te juro gano la batalla__  
__Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a respirar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti mi cuerpo recupera el alma_

Ni ella, a sus veinticuatro años había logrado sentir un amor tan grande como el que parecía tener su hermana; solo hasta aquel momento dejo de repudiarla para pasar a envidiarla. Ella con dieciocho años ya conocía lo que era el amor, ella con sus dieciocho años ya sabía lo que era tener una hija y no poder estar con ella; solo hasta aquel momento lo comprendió verdaderamente.

_Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a comenzar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti te juro gano la batalla__  
__Pienso en ti y lo demás está de más__  
__Entonces vuelvo a respirar__  
__Cuando pienso en ti mi cuerpo recupera el alma_

Un profundo sollozo salió de la habitación de Quinn una vez paro la música. Con mucha cautela Frannie abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermana, en posición fetal, con la guitarra aun lado y abrazando la almohada mientras su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones causadas por el llanto que la invadía. Esta imagen paralizo a ambas mujeres; Judy coloco la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de noche que había cerca a la cama, con cuidado se acercó a su hija y con mucho cariño y amor que solo una madre sabe dar la abrazo. Frannie miro a su madre y observo como su hermana se giraba para quedar frente a ella y corresponderle el abrazo mientras seguía llorando; sin importarle ya nada lo que la gente dijera, se colocó al lado contrario de su madre y abrazo a su hermana por la espalda.

Veinticinco minutos se necesitaron para que Quinn lograra calmarse. Veinticinco minutos en los cuales Judy Fabray había tomado una decisión y cuando sintió que Quinn había parado de llorar, se reincorporo rápidamente para salir de la habitación dejando a sus hijas abrazadas; fueron tan solo seis minutos los que tardo en volver con un saco y con las llaves del auto de Quinn, ambas chicas la miraron y ella solo se acercó al armario de Quinn para alcanzarle algo que la abrigara en la fría noche; Frannie rápidamente comprendió la intención de su madre, soltó a su hermana y se fue hacia su habitación para también abrigarse. Las tres mujeres bajaron la escalera para encontrarse de frente con un Russell que no comprendía que sucedía, su esposa, solo lo miro durante unos segundos para luego acercase hacia la puerta de entrada y salir con sus dos hijas tras ella, Russell se acercó hacia el marco y logro visualizar como el auto de Quinn se perdía en la oscura noche.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Quinn lograra descubrir hacia donde era que se dirigían, con una mirada sorprendida miraba a su madre y a su hermana, quienes iban en el asiento del piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Cerca de las diez y veinte llegaron a su destino. Frannie se bajó del auto permitiendo que su hermana pudiera descender de la parte de atrás, su madre se ubicó a una lado de ella; Quinn respiro profundamente sintiendo como el aire frio entraba por su cuerpo logrando llenarla de paz, miro agradecida a su madre quien con la cabeza le señalo la puerta. A paso lento y nervioso llegó hasta la puerta pero no alcanzo a timbra o a golpear, aquella puerta se abrió rápidamente mientras una pequeña morena se colgaba del cuello de la ex cheerio quien a causa de la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, opto por alzarla y girar con ella ante la atenta mirada de su madre, su hermana y los padres de su novia quienes sonreían ante aquella romántica situación; con mucho cuidado la coloco en el suelo, acaricio la frías mejillas de su morena y unió sus labios en un tierno pero significativo beso que no solo marcaba un pasado si no también un nuevo futuro.


End file.
